The Summer Of Dreams
by whoopsimreading
Summary: Lams, Mullette, slight Jeffmads, extreme fluff, atleast towards the beginning ;)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining. The sky was blue. Alexander Hamilton was on his way to a bonfire. It was starting to be a great summer.

He was wearing a green faded t-shirt with khakis. He wasn't wearing any shoes. The rocks on the trail were almost paved, because of how smooth they were laid in the ground. Alex was carrying a box with all the essentials: matches, some wood, a few sandwiches for everyone.

Tonight was going to be one to remember.

When Alexander got to the field, it all seemed wonderful. The sunset had just begun. Hercules was laughing at something that Laf was showing him on this phone. The Schuyler sisters were setting up a table to put s'mores on. James Madison was standing patiently waiting for the s'mores to be ready. Aaron Burr was standing on the side with Thomas Jefferson.

John was missing.

Alexander scanned the field, and spotted a small creek. He walked over, and found John hunched over on a few rocks. Alex made his way to the creek. John looked over to him, holding a turtle.

"Look what I found."

I laughed, and laid down next to him. There was a large smooth rock that jutted out of the side that I could lay on and watch the water and John.

I listened to the waterfall. I watched my friends on the field ahead mess around and tell stories. It was so peaceful and happy right then.

Minutes passed, and John and I were sitting on the dirt in the tall grass.

"Now seems a good time to light the bonfire, eh?"

Hercules stood up and ushered away the matches, saying, "Wait, don't. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You, or anyone here, can easily burn themselves! And don't even get me started on the grass-"

"Thank you for your input, Herc. Alexander, hand me the matches." I gave Laf the matches, and the bonfire lit up with a roar.

Later, we lit the sparklers. Everyone was laughing. The sparklers lit up John's eyes. We all laid down to look at the stars.

We were all happy. Why couldn't it be like this in reality?


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules was driving, and everyone was piled in the back seat. They were all on their way to an amusement park.

"Does anyone else want to race to the Rollo Coaster first with me?" John leaned up so everyone could here him, despite being right in the middle, squished between Aaron and Alexander. The car ride here wasn't fun.

Lafayette turned his head and said, "I'll head with you! I've never ridden one before since I came here."

"I wanna come if Laf's coming." Thomas said.

James looked from behind him. He said softly, "Does this mean I have to be dragged along?"

"Yes. You need to live! Get out of your comfort zone! Live a little! You need me for times like this." Thomas explained.

Alexander popped up beside John and said, "I think I'm gonna go play some games. I was challenged by someone to a game competition." He eyed Burr.

"You're on."

While Hamilton and Burr were having a glaring contest, the Schuyler sisters peeped up from the middle row.

"I wanted to go ride the Tilt-a-Whirl or the Scrambler," Eliza giggled. Peggy piped up, "Yeah, I want to go on the Tilt-a-Whirl!"

Angelica gazed out the window, and said, "I don't know. I might just want to go on the balloons. It's calming."

"Yeah! Maybe we can all go on that afterwards to calm us all down before we get home," Peggy chirped.

Hercules parked in the gravel parking lot, and everyone scrambled out of the van. Aaron and Alexander were still eyeing each other suspiciously. The Schuyler sisters were looking at their map, making an expert plan where to go. John, Lafayette, and Hercules stood together, arguing about the safety of the rides. And Thomas was searching his jacket for more tissues for James.

Everyone split up. Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza went to the Tilt-a-Whirl first. Aaron shot Alexander with one of the water guns in one of the games. John, Lafayette, Thomas, and James (reluctantly) went on the roller coaster. Afterwards, you may have seen Thomas directing James to the nearest trash can to throw up in.

As the day ended and the stars came out, everyone went on the ferris wheel together. It was John and Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette, Thomas and James, and the Schuyler sisters fought over who wouldn't go on with Aaron. Eventually, Angelica didn't ride, and just watched, because she was worn out from the day.

Aaron rode by himself.

And at the top of the coaster, John and Alex kissed, watching the view.

If only they hadn't run out of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Abruptly, they were at the beach.

Angelica and Eliza were with Peggy, who brought an adorable flower one piece swimsuit. Hercules brought an un-godly amount of sunscreen for everyone to use. It was so sunny, so wonderful. The sun shined down, making the air comfortable. They all laid around, making sandcastles, swimming, sunbathing. The day went uncomfortably fast.

Suddenly, Alexander and John were standing in ankle deep water. There wasn't land in sight. They were both wearing white t-shirts with blue jeans rolled up at the ankle. They were looking at each other. Just the sea, the sky, and them.

Clouds quickly filled the sky, and it got dark. There was a storm, with lightning and thunder. The two guys were drenched quickly, and a hole formed, like a whirlpool underneath John.

He sunk underneath the water, and Alexander couldn't do anything to help. He didn't want it, but somehow he knew it was unavoidable.

And just as quick as he had appeared there, they were gone.

It was all gone.

John was gone.

Then Alexander woke up.

He sat up and stared out into the gray sky. It was all a dream.

The rest of the day was depressing. He couldn't wait for the day to be over and he could go back to his dream. A suit hung a door knob.

It was the day of John's funeral.


End file.
